The prior art has known wall equipment for supporting and displaying merchandise as exemplified by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,817 dated Aug. 27, 1963. The equipment forming the subject of that patent was more or less permanently installed, being affixed to floor and ceiling "runners" from which it could be detached and then moved to different locations.
The aforesaid equipment involved considerable on-site labor in connection with installation and relocation.
More remotely pertinent is my U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,869 issued Feb. 27, 1962, disclosing and claiming wall panel structures for attachment to a permanent wall surface to provide a decorative surface.